


Eggs and Toast

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx and Gladio woke first to enjoy the quiet morning.





	Eggs and Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



“What’s the occasion?” 

Mornings in Noctis’ apartment were still alien to him. Nyx was used to the noise and life of the city streets greeting him through the first rays of persistent sunlight. He was used to watching the morning news and the weather reports across the sprawling city as he fixed his coffee and breakfast. He preferred the narrow bed and the little nook it was set in when it was just himself and Noctis to settle together in the long hours of the night. 

Gladiolus had taken one look at the little bed when they had tried to hide away in that quiet little haven and Nyx had to laugh. 

The apartment Noctis lived in, in exchange, suited the three of them just fine. It was quiet and calm. It overlooked the city with it’s shine and gleam and silver towers and busy streets. It was open and freeing, and Nyx could watch the distant traffic below with a smile and a sense of soaring freedom that he had never actually expected in the Lucian capital. 

“Don’t need an occasion,” Gladio answered from the kitchen, where the coffee was still brewing and the pans had just started to sizzle. “A good breakfast is the start of a good day.”

“Should I wake up his royal sleepiness then?”

“Not yet.”

Nyx watched Gladio work. It wasn’t the same carefully trained finesse as Ignis’ skill in the little kitchen. It wasn’t his own familiar pinches and dashes of recipes cobbled together from memory and whim. Gladio’s work in the morning light, stood at the stove with the stove resolve as Nyx had seen in the training rooms and parade yards, was an easy, familiar flourish of small gestures and relaxed movement. 

Gladio was no chef.

But he smiled and chatted, and kept half an eye on the toast he preferred to crisp in the oven rather than the toaster. He moved a pair of chopsticks through the eggs in the greased pan to scramble them rather than a spatula or spoon, his rumbling laugh coursing through Noctis’ little kitchen while the sun warmed them both. There was a light shake of salt, of pepper, a dash of familiar curry for Nyx’s preferred tastes rubbing off. There was a grin and a side-eye, a warm look of affection that should not have been possible on a man like the Shield. 

Nyx couldn’t help but grin back as they talked. As they chatted, with him leaning over the counter and Gladio nudging him for reactions. As he marvelled at the easy breakfast and the easier nature of the young Shield, not half an unyielding as his appearance suggested. They made plans for the day, dates for the future, the city laid bare to their whims over morning coffee and the smell of eggs. 

When he slipped away, it was to rejoin Noctis in bed.

To pull back the heavy curtains and tease their sleepy lover back to waking with kisses and warm touches. 

“Where’s Gladio?” Noctis yawned as Nyx propped him up with a smile. Settled together against the headboard, still heated from blankets and bodies and a shared night together. 

“Coming.”

“Never know how to take that, coming from you, Ulric,” Gladio carried the tray with ease. Eggs, toast, juice for Noctis and coffee for them. 

“You take it however you want, lion.”

“I do.” A grin and a kiss, as Noctis focused in on the food being presented to him. “And don’t forget it.”


End file.
